


Cave In

by OtakuChika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla take a job up in the mountains. During a terrible snow storm Natsu, Lucy, and Happy get separated from everyone else. How will they survive the two weeks it takes for the rest of the team finds them? NaLu and some Gruvia at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave In

PROLOGUE "Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy screams, running up to Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Wendy.   
"Look,LOOK~! This job request is to help draw in customers at the Wizardspa, the most famous and well known wizard exclusive spa in ALL of Fiore! EEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy explains, handing the group her request paper before promptly erupting in squeals.  
"Can we go, can we, can we, can we?!" She squeals, eyes sparkling.  
"Luce, umm you know we won't be able to enjoy the amenities or anything, righ-" Natsu stops talking, having suddenly been on the recieving end of a fierce glare from Lucy.  
"One- We ARE going. Two- we WILL enjoy the amenities. Three- you will never again try to ruin my dreams. And most importantly, four. WHO THE FU** ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NATSU!?" Lucy hollers after smacking Natsu a few more times.   
"What do you mean-"   
"Natsu doesn't even know how to pronounce, spell, or write amenities, let alone know it's meaning well enough to use it comprehensively and understably in a sentence!"  
"..."  
"...Well?"   
"..."   
"...''   
"...That was kind of harsh." Mirajane says, poofing out from where 'Natsu' was.   
"LUUU~CE! YOU KNOW ME SO WELL! YAAAY!" Natsu yells running out from behind the rest of the gang. He slows as he processes the fact that she just called him stupid in a round about way.  
"...Heeeey!" Natsu whines.


End file.
